poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Melody and Company/In the trees
Here is how Max Goof and Melody were found in Genesis Park III. Princess Yuna: Come on! Hurry! Suddenly, Sir Ector and Kay got lost. Sir Kay: Wait up, Dad! I don't think I could keep up any longer! Sir Ector: Nor do I, Kay. But let's hope those Raptors don't spot us. Meanwhile, Yuna and the others are up on the Tree. Yuna was on the other one next to it. Sid: Are they gone? Princess Skyla: I don't know. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Me neither. Nyx: Twila, Why don't you check. Princess Twila: Okay. (slipped) Whoa! (As her back hoofs hang from the tree) Velociraptor: (screech as it tries to get her) Princess Twila: Help! Eret: Got ya! (pulls her up) Velociraptor: (growls) Princess Twila: Thanks, Eret. Eret: No problem. Zeñorita Cebra: Donde Esta Yuna? Meanwhile, Yuna was hiding from under the bushes and as she thought that they were gone. Velociraptor: (communicates one of the raptors to search for the eggs) Princess Yuna: Phew. Velociraptor: (growls at Yuna) The Velociraptors were trapping Yuna. Princess Yuna: (taking her stand) Yuna begins taming the raptor. Princess Yuna: (raise her hoof) Down, Boys! Down! Suddenly, Some smoke bombs appeared and some strange figures rescued Yuna and brought them into the abandoned rescue van. In the rescue van, Some figures revealed themselves. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Melody, Max, Sir Kay, Sir Ector, Horace, Jasper, Cassim, John. Max Goof: How do you know it's us? Princess Yuna: Your dad and Sylvia send me to find you, Max. And yours too, Melody. Melody: It's great to see you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Same to all of you. Jasper: I was almost eaten by that V-Rex until Max, Cassim and John Smith came to save me. Horace: Me too, Jasper. Jasper: Sorry we got you into this mess, Princess. Princess Yuna: That's okay. Max Goof: Be careful with that. It's for scaring some smaller meat eaters such as Compsognathus. Sir Kay: This is T-Rex urine? Sir Ector: Where did you get it, Max? Max Goof: Trust me, You guys don't want to know. Princess Yuna: (hearing chirps) Compsognathus. We better close the roofing before those Compies get to us. (closed the roofing) The Compies appeared around the area. Meanwhile, The rest of the group were still on the tree tops searching for Yuna. Human Twilight Sparkle: Yuna! Snowdrop: Where are you, Yuna!? Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: I don't see her or Sir Ector and Sir Kay anywhere. Nyx: I hope they're okay. Princess Twila: I wonder where could they be. Human Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry. We'll find them. The next day, Yuna, Max, Melody and the others begin their journey back to the group. Princess Yuna: Boy, It sure is great outside. Melody: Do you know what this is? Max Goof: A raptor claw. Not all raptors are as big as the Deinonychus, They're other raptors that're much shorter and has feathers. Princess Yuna: I know. I've been doing some researching when I was at school. Horace: No kidding. I hope we'll make it back. Aye, Jasper? Jasper: We better keep our hopes up, Horace. Yuna, Max, Melody and the others spotted something down below the cliff. Max Goof: That's telescope will come in handy! Melody: Let's check it out. John Smith: Yuna, Do you see anything? Princess Yuna: (spotted something) Look! Yuna look through the telescope, She could see the docks. Princess Yuna: There's the docks. We'll be able to catch the boat here. Melody: Just wait until we find the others about this. Max Goof: (hears a satellite phone, the song playing Jurassic Park theme) Did you guys hear that? Princess Yuna: Hear what? Max Goof: That satellite phone. John Smith: I think you're right, Max. Princess Yuna: That must be Human Twilight's phone! Come on! Max Goof: Wait for me! Princess Yuna: Come on! It can't be far! Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225